This invention pertains to manufacturing processes and more particularly to an apparatus and method for applying double edged pressure sensitive tape to pliable objects.
In manufacturing processes, it is often desirable to apply a sealing membrane to an exposed area for the prevention of moisture or gas penetration. For example, in the manufacture of airplanes, insulation blankets are typically supplied with vapor/moisture barrier facings; however, the edges of the insulation blankets are unfaced and exposed. Such exposure can lead to wicking of moisture into the insulation blanket, particularly in applications where, as in airplane manufacture, the insulation blanket is placed within "non-breathing" areas which do not allow evaporation of built up moisture. The moisture build up can lead to a reduction in the insulation factor of such an insulation blanket and adds weight to the airplane. It is therefore desirable to provide some type of sealing or vapor barrier on the exposed edges of the insulation to enable moisture penetration to be minimized.
Applying such sealing is difficult because in the case of an insulation blanket, the loft of the blanket is desirably maintained, but due to the nature of the blanket, the loft may be easily lost due to compression. Therefore, when applying sealing membranes on edges of the insulation blankets, there has heretofore been a problem in maintaining the insulation loft. Such sealing membranes have taken the form of tapes that have adhesive edges thereon, leading to further application difficulties, since the highly adhesive edges of the tape must be carefully positioned without contacting the insulation blanket (other than at the desired locations), the person applying the tape, or other surfaces (including the tape itself) to avoid undesired sticking. Further, if the tape is not accurately placed on the insulation blanket, or is otherwise misaligned as the tape is further unreeled down an extent of blanket, the misalignment will be increased or will require undesired creasing of the tape leading to exposed points as may enable entry of moisture.
The problems attendant with taping non-rigid members arises in a variety of applications, including airplane manufacture, sleeping bag manufacture, tent manufacture, protective clothing manufacture, and filter manufacture, to name a few.